metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:United States Naval Prison Facility (Cuba)
I read some additional speculation that it is Hot coldman (this is most likely considering most of the equipment and vehicles seem to be from the American military), Vladimir Zadornov, or even Gene, but these are speculations from fellow redditors. TangoMike (talk) 21:11, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :It's possible, although the scarred guy seems to have been burned in the past, making it unlikely to be either of them. Even Gene, who is the closest candidate in terms of getting burned, had his corpse safely left in the launch control room when the ICBMG, and it didn't destroy the silo. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) : :Still, just the idea they are going to "inspect" the armanment, and the fact that everything points to them being American, except for the SAR-80 (Singapore) the guards are carrying in the camp (specifically, the one guarding Chico's cage), only 20,000 were manufactured, but unknown how many exported. But all other equipment, vehicles, hell even the flag all speculates USA. TangoMike (talk) 00:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC) : To be honest I guess this is just speculation, but it seems pretty likely that the mysterious scarred man is Zero. : Doubtful. Zero wasn't scarred up at the end of MGS4. He even still had hair. 00:53, September 4, 2012 (UTC) : It could be possible that he is Frank Jaeger, but there are a lot of reasons why it shouldn't be, as his ears and nose were cut off, all we can really do is wait for answers. Some say it could be Volgin, but I highly doubt that, as we were pretty much assured he was dead, struck by lightning, which set off his bullet belts, Metal Gear series or not, you can't just come back from that. TangoMike (talk) 22:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Camp Omega Personnel After going through an all-kill run to see I noticed that after 71 kills (including backup units) the CP went offline and as I wandered around the base and caused more mayhem (to try and draw any stragglers out) there was no one left on the base. We can add in about five who spawn after Chico and/or Paz are rescued (2 for Chico, 3 for Paz), to get the total amount of soldiers manning the base, around 76. Now, this was just on that playthrough, and I don't know if it's different between consoles or Hard Mode, so can anyone confirm this and, if so, should we add it to the page? Geekius Maximus (talk) 00:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) US Marines Equipment I've been meaning to ask this for quite a while, but has anybody noticed that the Marines are using guns that appear to be fictional? I've seen the gun up close in renders, and it is by no means an M16A1 or M16A2, the type of gun that would have been used during the period, so maybe someone ought to make an edit pointing that little bit of trivia out? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 16:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :It has indeed been noticed, as mentioned here. The information is more relevant to the articles regarding weapons rather than the facility, although a brief mention in "Behind the scenes" couldn't hurt. --Bluerock (talk) 20:38, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Appearance in Phantom Pain? So it was confirmed a while back that this would appear in Phantom Pain? Well its out so where is it? Granted the game is unfinished, missing the third chapter and what no but this was promised to return by Kojima himself! -- 01:20, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, just like many other things he promised to deliver (*cough*cough*cough*Big Boss's downfall*cough*cough*cough*), he didn't deliver that promise for this game. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:22, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Weedle it is quite literally laughable that the biggest gripe you have about TPP is that it doesn't show Big Boss' downfall. There are far bigger fish to fry. ::With that said, technically speaking the black site returns as a map for Metal Gear Online. I'm quite sure that's not what Kojima meant, but that's all we're getting it looks like. I'll add in the MGO info if it's not there already, though I suspect it probably is. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 03:50, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Weedle please cut it out with that stuff. As someone who followed the pre-release buzz pretty damn closely I never saw Kojima tout this game as Big Boss' downfall to the degree that it ever felt like the games focus. That's even ignoring the fact that I explained how the game could be viewed that way in a different part of the site. I'm very close to banning you. --Fantomas (talk) 05:05, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Fine. I'll quit talking about that bit, but there's plenty of other problems with the game anyhow, stuff Kojima definitely failed to deliver on regarding promises (like actually making each players Mother Base different). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:13, September 21, 2015 (UTC)